Ib Drabbles
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles of the game IB I've done. (Marked as complete but will be updated if more drabbles come; usually in bunches of three or more)
1. The Sleeping Man

"I heard the art gallery we visited last time shut down and they're giving away the art work there for free. Eve, are you listening?"

The girl looked up from placing a blue and red rose together in a small vase on her dining room table and looked to her mother. The woman sighed and sat down across from the brunette. She placed her check on her hand and looked at the vase of flowers.

"Why do you always put those two flowers in there."

She shook her head and showed her mother the third flower—a delicate yellow rose that had barely bloomed. "Not two, three."

"Why?" her mother asked again.

She shrugged. "Just because they remind me of people I used to know."

"Used to? Were they nice people."

"Yep!"

"Hey, Eve!" The girl's father walked into the dinning room and smiled at his wife and daughter. He held up his car keys. "Are we going?"

"They're probably already sold out," the girl's mother sighed. "He's a rather popular artist, you know. Remember how crowded the exhibit was?"

"There might be one or two left, you never know. And it didn't get very crowded until late into the day, anyways. It's only eight and they opened for takes an hour ago."

"I don't know," the girl's mother sighed. "I still think we shouldn't go."

"...There's a painting I want." Eve looked to her mother with shy eyes. There was one painting in particular she wanted most of all.

"Eve?"

"Which one?" the girl's father asked kindly.

"The Sleeping Man," she answered solemnly, the image of the man still in her mind. His cold flesh, the falling blue rose petals; it was all so clear to her.

"Oh, that one," her mother chimed in. "The one we found you at crying the last time. You really liked that picture, didn't you?"

"Yep," she answered. "I really like him."


	2. Remember Me

"You remember, don't you?"

A purple-haired man stood in front of a small brunette. His face was pale and his voice sounded desperate.

"Don't you, Eve?" he asked again, gripping the small handkerchief in his hand that was already covered in blood. "You couldn't have forgotten something like that, right?"

The girl shook her head. As far as she knew she didn't know the man. "But that's my handkerchief. It has my name on it," she pointed out, grasping the side with the letters IB written on them.

"Because you gave it to me," he insisted with great determination. "You gave it to me after we destroyed Mary's picture, remember? I was bleeding and you gave it to me."

Again, she shook her head. "I—"

"Eve!" her mother's worried voice rang though the halls of the art gallery as she made her way past the gathered crowds of people. "There you are! I was looking all over for you. Where have you been?" She stopped a few steps away from the purple-haired man. "My," she said softly. "Pardon my daughter; was she bugging you?"

"Ah..." Garry turned to Eve but she only starred blankly at him. "No, she..."

"Well, that's good," the girl's mother laughed. She grabbed her child by the arm and began to walk off with her. "I knew I didn't have to worry about you, Eve. Now, let's go home. It's rather crowded here, isn't it?"

"Eve!"

The brunette took one last glance back to the desperate man that seemed to know her as her mother kept dragging her off through the crowd. She pointed to the handkerchief.

Even if she didn't remember him, he still had that to give back to her, so she still had her due time to remember him. But, even if she didn't remember him, she knew that she wanted to see him again. Sometime. Sometime at some point in time, they'd meet again.


	3. Rendezvous

Eve's hair fluttered across the wind that day as she bent down to look at the roses along the side of the road. They reminded her of her crazy adventure at the art gallery she had visited with her parents only months before this.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

The girl's eyes lit up when the ring of an all too familiar voice hit her ears. "Garry?" She didn't turn around.

She was scared.

Wasn't it too good to be true that they'd meet all of a sudden like this?

"Hey, Eve. It's been awhile."

Eve's eyes filled with tears as she turned around and ran into the man's open arms. "I missed you," she sobbed.

"I missed you too."


	4. Seaweed Head

"Seaweed head?!" Garry exclaimed. "What part of me looks like a seaweed head?!"

Marry giggled and ran behind Eve, sticking her tongue out. "All of it," she explained. "You're hair _and_ your weird outfit!"

"It's not weird," he insisted. "It's the fashion."

"Maybe when you were a kid, but not anymore. Right, Eve?" Mary asked with a smile, hugging the girl from behind. "You think he looks like a seaweed head too."

"I don't look like one, right, Eve?"

"..."

She stayed silent, but the truth was she had thought that all along too.


	5. Goodbye

"Eve, listen to me." Garry squeezed the brunette's hand as they stood in front of the painting together, his eyes glued to the wall where the painting hung. "It's going to be okay, alright? You're going to be able to go back to your mother and father soon."

"Don't listen to him, Eve!" Mary shouted. "He's trying to trick you!"

"You wanted to see your mother and father. Don't worry, you'll see them. Right, Eve?" He finally looked at the girl, this time with a small smile. "Just jump into the painting. I'll be right behind you."

She looked to the towering man with hesitation.

"Go on."

"No!" Mary started to run to the girl. "Don't! Eve!"

"Go on." His voice was persuasion.

She jumped.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Eve. But I've always wanted to just protect you."

His smile filled tears were the last thing she saw before a blanket of crimson blinded her, gently carrying her back to the art museum like nothing weird had happened at all.


	6. Comfort

The small girl shook when her eyes popped open. She jolted up off the man's lap and grabbed her hair, quickly pulling it over her eyes. Her breath was heavy and she was covered in sweat.

"Eve?"

She didn't respond the the man's voice, even when it became much more stern. She simply shook her head as her body still shook from her horrible nightmare; but it wasn't a nightmare, she was sure she had seen her parents in that picture. But why? Why were they there? What was going on?

"Mommy," she cried. "Daddy," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry... Eve." Garry gripped his coat sleeve. "I'm sorry I didn't notice what happened to you before. I'm sorry I didn't notice you... were in pain."

"... …... ….."

"Eve?"

"... …... ….. Garry..."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared. Garry, I'm scared."

He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around the girl, bringing his hand around her, as well. "It's okay; it's okay because I'm here."


	7. Garry

Stumbling down a dark corridor; flowers dyed the color of red and blue; monsters always at the back, chasing, chasing, and always chasing. There was one person always there:

"It was you, Eve."

In the darkness you rescued me, a light like no other, because when I woke, there you were, bright as a sun, your smile eye-catching.

"Now that you've found me my whole world is brighter."

You touched me with your smile, your heart, and your kindness. You saved me so much, but you thought nothing of it. You were always worried about me and others; yet yourself, it was always last place.

"Something has brought us together."

There was unspoken kindness and friendship and laughter. I know best because you walked ahead unafraid while I followed behind. When it hit it was already in place, you and me, there was room for nobody else. Yet in your heart you were so much kinder.

"I'll repay all the kindness you've shown me."

I'll keep you by my side and I'll protect you with my life. I won't let you hurt, I won't let you cry; I'll protect until the world crumbles over. Special as you are, you'll still be okay. Even without me, you're sure to be alright. So, from my side, I'll let you go.

"And I'm always, in silence, fighting for you."

_"So, don't cry, Eve."_

"Eve? Are you ready to go? The art gallery's closing."

The girl took one last look at the painting, her memories holding on tight to her heart before she took her mother's hand and bid her final farewell.


	8. His Smile

Gary's smile was like something out of heaven in the hell-like place. It did something to the small girl that nothing else in her life did to her. Even though she was scared and didn't know what was happening, even though the world screamed all around her, with him by her side, she found the hard times fun and bearable.

He was always cowering behind her, seemingly scared of everything, not exactly your perfect prince charming. His voice was feminine and his manners quite intact. He always made her smile. His hands always with hers led the way when she was unable.

He wasn't a prince or a hero, but he was smart and kind. Eve wondered why someone like him had to have to go through with this. _He's much too nice_, she though as he would smile at her, dauntingly protecting her with everything he had. True, as it all was, she didn't need him to protect her, his smile was enough to light the way anywhere.


	9. The Last Petals

It wasn't like he was her knight in armor, yet she always believed whatever he said, always sticking to him, clinging to him. What was she doing wrong? Why couldn't she be loved.

One blue petal feel.

"I only want Eve to myself." Mary danced around, a distorted smile on her face. "If you're willing to sacrifice yourself so much for her, surely you're willing to pay the price, right?"

Two blue petals feel.

"Now, dance little doll. Wither and suffer."

Three petals feel.

It was always him in her eyes. Why did she go with him? What did she do wrong? Wasn't she a good girl? She helped her. She was her best friend. So, why was she so concerned about him?!

Four petals feel.

There were only two petals left on the rose. Garry leaned against the wall, his body becoming numb and uncooperative. With his last will, the man forced a smile on his sweating face. "Don't worry, Eve, I'm just resting here. Go on ahead, I'll be right with you." There was something in his eyes Eve caught, a glitter of remorse. His hand stroked her cheek, his mouth moving with silent words.

Voices whispered around the girl, "He's asleep. He's asleep."

"Garry."

Eve touched her face. It was a marsh of wet flesh. Why were there tears falling from her face? Her heart stung and her hands shook when she looked at the sleeping man.

"Garry."

She shook him and shook him and still there was no answer, only whispers of a sleeping man. Eve cringed, unknowing of what was going on. Her heart cried and her brain yelled to go on. She had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry, Garry."

The last petals feel.

The next breath never came.

"I'm sorry..."


	10. The Red and Yellow Rose

She liked her from the moment that she had seen her. True, she was a stranger with only a small, red rose in her hand, but she couldn't help but keep watching her every move, wondering if she'd ever have the courage to talk to her.

"Are also stuck here? Then come with us."

Her worry and sweetness and her way of putting others first made the yellow rose holder cling to her. They clicked. It was something special and she could feel it. She was the only one who could make her laugh like that. The only person that she needed was her, her red, red rose.

"Let's go."

Why did she hesitate when she was separated from the blue rose? Why did she always look behind her like she was expecting him to come?

"If I had to chose, I'd stay with you, Mary."

_I love you._  
_I love you too._

_Together forever, you and me._


	11. First Meeting

Her porcelain face coated with worry shone through all the darkness as the man opened his eyes. Her face was the first thing he saw. Then it was the blue rose.

The pain had gone away and his body felt as light as a feather.

"Thank you, stranger. You got my rose back for me." There was an initial distrust toward the small girl who was stuck in the world with him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Oh! You must be one of the people from the gallery just like me!"

She nodded. He smiled. There was something rejuvenating about her, something that made his dampened spirits burst with new enthusiasm.

"Eve." The girl spoke softly and politely. So ladylike and so filled with a childish youth. It was something the man hadn't dealt with in a long time. "That's my name; Eve."

"Ah... Garry. Garry's the name. Nice meeting you, Eve." The smile wouldn't come off his face. There was just something about the girl that he liked, something that she sparked somewhere deep within. He wanted to protect this mysterious girl who was like an angel that came from heaven to save me, and he was willing to do anything to guarantee her safety. It was etched in their first meeting, in her wary, singular, lovable eyes.


	12. Goodbye, My Love

Garry took a glance at Eve. She sat next to him with a much smaller book than he was holding in her small hands, so immersed in the book she didn't pay attention to anything else. Mary was somewhere wandering the library, too hyper and stubborn to read. Garry couldn't say that he minded it, in fact, he liked it when it was just the two of them. It was calmer. Eve always seemed to have that effect.

There was a small pull on his coat. Eve pinched the dangling material of his coat sleeve in her small hands, her puppy dog eyes looking up at him. She pointed to a word on the book. Garry looked down, his arm slung around her.

"It's 'amour.' That's the french word for love." He took a second glance at the book to see if it really was a child's book, which it was. With a shrug, he turned back to his reading. It was a book about Guertena. If he made all of these works of art, there must be something.

"Amooor."

Gary laughed and patted Eve on the head. "No, no. It's pronounced Aa-more."

"Amour."

"Good, good. That's excellent, Eve. You should consider asking your parents to sign you up for a french class. I think you'd be very good at it." Though he tried to sound enthusiastic about it, he couldn't help but wonder how long these peaceful days would last. How long until they found their way back? Would they meet again? Sure he wanted to but there was never a guarantee in the first place.

Eve grabbed Garry's hand and looked to him with determination in her eyes. "I love you a lot, Garry. How about you-do you love me?"

How long would these precious moments last? "Yes, yes. You're very special to me, Eve."


	13. Loneliness

Marry rolled over to her side and curled up into the blanket her and Eve shared. She poked her friend in the back. "Eve, are you awake?" she whispered.

Eve rolled over and whispered back, "Yeah. Why?"

"Mmm." Marry grabbed Eve's hand and scooted as close to her friend as she could. "Eve, you're my best friend in the whole world. Best friends do a lot of things together. Lots and lots of things, so lets start doing lots and lots of things together, okay? Promise me, Eve."

"I promise," said the sleep captured little girl.

_...Because I'm lonely here, so take me with you, please._


End file.
